Problem: Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{10}{a} + \dfrac{-7}{a}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $z = \dfrac{10 - 7}{a}$ Combine like terms: $z = \dfrac{3}{a}$